Zephyr (KH: Ultima)
"I will not tolerate bullying of any kind! Leave her alone!" -Zephyr standing up for Anima. '''Zephyr '''is one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts Ultima. His homeworld is Legend Village. History Childhood Coming soon.... Meeting Anima Coming soon.... Invasion of Legend Town Coming soon.... Waking up in Destiny Islands Coming soon.... Meeting Sora Coming soon.... Meeting Guilmon in Traverse town Coming soon... Saved by Guilmon coming soon.... World of Monsters Coming soon.... Finding Anima in Mobius Coming soon.... Radiant Garden Chaos Coming soon.... Near Death moment Coming Soon.... Tallon IV Coming soon... Jurassic World Coming soon.... More coming soon.... Relationships Anima Despite Anima being a lycanthrope, Zephyr hs special feelings for Anima, and is willing to help her and be by her side no matter what. When Zephyr ended up in Destiny Islands, unconcious, his nightmares that occured were, naturally, about Anima, showing his concern for Anima's well being. When Zephyr cried at the fact that he was filled with hate and rage during the fight with Dark Arthur and about Rayd's death, he said he was now alone without Rayd. But Anima comforted Zephyr, saying that he was not truly alone, and that Rayd will always be with him, in his memories, which helped Zephyr come out of his depression. Rayd Rayd was Zephyr's best friend since their school years in Legend Village, and they often worked quite well together. Zephyr was always by Rayd's side when Rayd had something important to say, and was willing to back him up if needed. Zephyr was heartbroken when Rayd died when he sacrificed his own life for Zephyr and Anima when Dark Arthur was about to unleash a deadly attack. Sora Sora is Zephyr's mentor when it comes to mastering the keyblade, and also acts as a sort of father figure to Zephyr, giving him support, even giving emotional support, when Zephyr needs it most. Guilmon Guilmon is Zephyr's friend and ally as Zephyr and Sora take Guilmon along from world to world. Guilmon sees Zephyr as "A true friend", and Zephyr will always back up Guilmon when he is in trouble or being threatened in any way. In a way, Guilmon and Zephyr became somewhat like "Brothers in heart". Zephyr feels he owes Guilmon his life for him fighting Dire Despot, buying Zephyr time to recover so he could fight again, which, in a way, helped save Zephyr's life. Guilmon, along with Sora, and Anima, were able to give Zephyr some emotional support after Rayd's death. Guilmon even said, before the final battle with Mephilose Draygohn, that he will always be by Zephyr's side until the end of time itself, showing Guilmon's loyalty to Zephyr. Dark Arthur Zephyr was filled with anger and hatred towards Dark Arthur when the demon killed Rayd, but after Zephyr beat Dark Arthur, he cried because of the monster he had become in his bloodlust filled rage. Personality Zephyr values his friends highly. If someone is threatened, he will stand up for them, just as he did for Anima when she was bullied by other kids because of her Lycanthropy, since he has a strong sense of justice. He makes friends really easily because of his friendliness, and is best friends with Rayd , and Anima, When his world dissapears along with Rayd and Anima, he teams up with Sora in effort to find his friends and save them if needed. Trivia: *His name comes from the word "Zephyr", which means "Wind". Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Heroes Category:KH: Ultima Category:Males Category:Articles for Deletion